Five Nights at Freddys: A New Day
by PMDFNAFStories
Summary: Kyle's life had taken a down spiral. Not only does his mom die, he has to move to Hurricane, Uhah and go to a new school. His life looked like it was going to get better when he meets a girl named Sam, but then...it happened. (A FNAF4/SL story. Includes FNAF4ChildxOrangehairedgirl btw.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Five Nights at Freddy's: The New Day Chapter 1_**

 **Author's Note: This is a Five Nights at Freddy's story based around FNAF 4 and Sister Location. I want to say that this chapter will be a bit depressing (What a way to start of a story, I know) but I wanted to give my thoughts on why the older brother (Michael) is like how he is. Also this is my version of the story and may include some things in the original timeline/lore. Enjoy 8-3**

* * *

 _Kyle's POV:_

 _They say life is but a butterfly's dream. My life felt like a dream. Well, more like a nightmare. Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Kyle Alexander Afton. I am the younger child to my older brother Michael Afton and my adopted sister Judith Afton. My father, William Afton, is a co-owner of the famous, well, infamous now, Fredbear's. Everything was great in my life. Was great..._

* * *

I was six years old when me and my brother Michael, whom had a more stable relationship with me back then, was watching tv. My dad was at work, as usual though he should be coming home shortly, and my sister was playing in her room with her favorite white furred fox doll who she called Vixen. Creative name. My mom was out at the store, getting me a drink just like I asked. But...She's been out for more than two hours. It was very worrying.

I looked my brother, who was twelve at the time, and asked "When is mom getting home?"

He turned his head at me. I could see that he was worried too. "I don't know..."

We head back to watch the show we were watching. I kept asking my Michael "When is mom getting home?" probably about a hundred times. Okay, maybe not that much but that's what it felt like.

Suddenly, we hear the door behind us slam open, making the two of us turn our head to see dad standing in the door way. Instead of the tired yet happy smile on his face like normal, we saw a worried look on his face.

Before we could even ask him what was wrong, he demanded "Get in the car kids! I'm gonna get Judith!" before rushing into Judith's room, presumably to tell her the same thing.

* * *

We didn't ask him why. We immediately rushed to the car, knowing best to not go against our father. When we got to the car, I looked at Michael and asked him worriedly "Do you have any ideas why dad looked so worried?"

He looked at me, also worried. "I don't know. It doesn't look good though."

Michael looked like he wanted to say something else, but he shut up when he saw dad and Judith walking to the car. Well, it was more like jogging considering our father was in a hurry.

After the two got in, dad started up the car and began driving. I stared out the window for a bit as he drove. I spot a few houses that belonged to a few of my friends and the restaurant, Fredbear's Diner, that soon passed us. Well, there goes my theory about us going to Fredbear's...

I finally decide to ask "Dad, where are we going?" after five minutes.

"We're going to the hospital." My dad simply responded.

The hospital? I wondered why would we go to a place like that. Was it time for our check ups already?

Michael suddenly had a pale look on his face when I looked back at him, and I can hear him faintly mutter something.

The minute we arrived to the hospital, dad got us out of the car and rushed us into the hospital like if something was chasing behind us.

He ran up to the lady behind the counter and asked "What room is Bianka Afton is?"

 _'Bianka Afton?! But that's...mom's name!'_ I thought in shock.

I heard Judith's faint gasp and Michael clenched his fist with a look that said 'I knew it.'

After the lady gave my father's directions to a room, he ran to the room with us following behind.

Reaching Room 012, we walked in and saw mom, only see was covered in bruises and cuts, a large collar around her neck and a thing, in which my dad informed me was an IV bag, attached to her arm.

We rushed over to her. "Mom!" Michael cried out in concern, mom weakly turning her head to look at him. I saw tears forming in his eyes. Then again, all of us were.

I turned my head to look at dad, who looked dead on the inside. "Dad, what happened to mommy?!"

He choked a bit, looking down at my with a sad expression and kneed down, pulling me into a hug. "Mommy was in a car accident when some jacka-...jerk in a large truck came and crashed into her while she was pulling out of the store.

My heart sank as I realized something. I caused my mom's accident. If I hadn't asked her to get me a drink from the store...

"Kyle..." I hear my mom's tired voice asking me to come over to her, which I sorrowfully obliged. I wanted to hug her but I didn't want to hurt my mom. "Baby...I'm...Mommy's not going to be around any more."

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, trying so hard not to cry as she laid back. Suddenly, the screen showing a bright green line and was making a beeping noise turned into a long note. I held mom's hand and felt no pulse. "Mom? Mom!" I started shaking her hand, tears rolling down my face.

Everyone in the room broke down crying. But I felt the most heartbroken. 'I killed mom...I killed her...' The thought ranged through my mind as a doctor came into the room and informed us three, me, Michael and Judith, to leave the room while she talked to dad.

We did what she asked and continued crying. We waited in our purple car, still bawling our eyes out. Well, me and Judith did. But Michael glared at me with a look of...anger?

Father, face red from crying, came out and got in the car, carrying mom's clothes which he sat in the back.

It's been about three years since that happened. Let me tell you what happened during that time.

Michael, knowing I was the one who asked mom to go to the store, has been taking his anger out on me. Whenever dad was at work, he would physically and mentally abuse me. Hitting, punching, pulling my hair, calling me names, etc. He started stealing my things and tore the head off my fox doll.

Judith seemed to not be phased, but I know she was also hurting on the inside like everyone. Her fox toy ended up getting torn up when our old dog Sparky, who sadly passed away two years ago when he got out and got hit by a car, so she was pretty torn up about it.

One day, dad told us that Fredbear's Diner, which was soon to be upgraded to Fredbear's Family Diner, was being located to a new location. And that would mean we would have to move...And meant that I would have to leave my old school.

On the day we packed up, we got in the car and began to drive. It would take five hours to get to where we were going. I looked at the "Now Leaving" sign. We were moving to Hurricane, Utah, so I began to doze off.

 _Well...Time for a new life I guess...What could possibly go wrong...?_

 _ **[End for Chapter 1!]**_


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few days after we had moved here. Around five or six, heck if I know. Let me tell you all that has happened. Dad has showed the three of us his new animatronic designs for the main restaurant. A brown bear with a black top hat and bowtie, a bluish bunny with a red bowtie, a yellow chicken with a bib that said "Let's Eat!", a red fox animatronic with a pirate attire, a small boy animatronic with a balloon in his hands, and finally a slender humanoid animatronic designed like a puppet. To be honest, the last one creeped me out more than the others. Something about it just felt off.

My relationship with Michael hasn't improved any. He would lock me in my room for hours, scare me with a mask looking like a red fox, and he tore the head off of one of my new dolls. I tried to tell my dad, but he's always to busy to spend time with us, me mostly. He still hasn't gotten over my mother's death. None of us has.

Judith and I get along great. She's the one who cares about me most. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"Kyle..." I hear my father's stern and emotionless voice from the kitchen. "Come here." He spoked, sounding the same.

Listening to him, I stopped what I was doing and head into the kitchen. He seemed to have been cooking dinner by the time he called me in. "Yes dad?" I asked him a bit worried.

Slowly, he turned around to face me, his blue eyes looking down at me. "Son, tomorrow you're going to school tomorrow." He said, clearing his throat.

 _School..._ Oh boy...I haven't had much luck with making friends, especially at school. I can't object to the idea of me going to school, since he was my father after all. Plus school is important after all. "Do you have anything to say?" He asked me, to which I answered with a singular head shake.

I head to my room, turning on my nightlight. Ever since my mom died, I've been having nightmares whenever I'm sleeping in the dark. It's sad for a nine year old to still using a nightlight. I held my Fredbear plushy, closing my eyes.

* * *

 _ **Sam's P.O.V:**_

"Sam! It's time for school!" I wake up to hear my mom calling to from downstairs, the smell of oatmeal could be smelled from all the way to my room. I raised up and let out a loud yawn, rubbing my eyes with my arms. I get out of bed and went downstairs to eat. Afterwards, I begin walking to school, which was only a few blocks away from my home.

Arriving, I head to my classroom, Mr. Ussrey's room, and sat down. Mr. Ussrey was my math teacher, oh joy I know. I see some of my friends in my class, Boris and Pamela, enter my class and sit next to me. We talked while we waited for the class to start. Mr. Ussrey suddenly looked at us and smiled. "Good morning students!"

"Hello Mr. Ussrey!" We all yelled to him as we normally do.

"Before I get started on the lesson, I have a special announcement." He spoke, taking a soft moment to cough before continuing. "We have a new student joining us today! Come in and introduce yourself!" He said, looking at the door which began to open.

The one who stepped in was a brown haired boy around my age. The moment I saw him, my face lit up softly. " _So cute..._ " I thought to myself as the boy walked to the front of the board timidly.

"Now then, introduce yourself to the class. Don't be shy, they won't bite...Well, Patton might, but don't worry about him." The teacher said jokingly as the boy looked at everyone with shy brown eyes.

"M-My name i-is K-Kyle Afton..." He said so softly that barely anyone, even Mr. Ussrey who was standing next to him, could even hear him.

"Excuse me young boy, do you mind speaking up?" Mr. Ussrey asked.

Hearing him, the boy nodded softly and looked at us shakingly. "My name is Kyle...Kyle Afton..." He said at a more louder voice.

Afton...Why does that name sound so familiar...?

"Okay Kyle, go sit in the desk next to Sam." Mr. Ussrey said to Kyle, who nodded softly and sat beside me.

I blushed lightly as I stared at him. He was looking down at his desk lightly.

I wanted to say something to him, but I don't know what to say to him...

* * *

 **[End of Chapter 2!**

 **Author's Note- Sorry this Chapter was so short!]**


End file.
